


Let me

by HanHathma



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanHathma/pseuds/HanHathma





	Let me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reformation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187106) by [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181610340@N02/48191282587/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
